


New Twilight Story Poll (Please Vote In The Comments)

by Shyloeh_and_Sage



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyloeh_and_Sage/pseuds/Shyloeh_and_Sage
Summary: I want to write a new story, but I am in a bit of a bind. I have several ideas bouncing around in my head, so I thought I would create this so you guys could help me choose. This will be up until one week after my latest Twilight story finishes and then I will take it down. Please vote in the comments on which on you think I should do first. Obviously, I will do the others, but I'll just go down the list based on popularity. Thank You! Oh, or if you have other suggestions, please let me know!
Comments: 8





	New Twilight Story Poll (Please Vote In The Comments)

So, basically, this is just a poll to see which new story you guys want me to do next. I have a couple ideas and I can’t decide which one to do first, so please vote in comments! They are all Twilight stories, by the way.

Story 1:

This story takes place in Alaska with the Denali sisters and the rest of their coven. The first chapter starts off with a young woman running in the snow-covered forest. She has a small child with her, only two or three years old, and she keeps looking back, almost as if something is following her, or after her. She has to carry the child, it can’t run fast enough on its own, but the woman isn’t human. Yes, the snow is slowly causing her to freeze, but she has to get away.

The Denali coven is out hunting one day, the sisters going their own way, leaving the Spanish couple to hunt on their own, when Tanya stumbles upon a child in the snow. She can hear that it is still alive, but when she looks further, she sees a young woman barely alive not far from her. Who is this young woman, and why does Tanya want to help her?

Story 2:

In this story, Bella is a tourist in Volterra. She and her family are on vacation, Renée wanting to marvel at foreign architecture for some passing fad that she was exploring, but Bella didn’t understand much, considering she was only three. Her father was carrying her through strange hallways of some building that a lot of people were going through, just like them.

What struck her as odd, though, was that people were screaming. They sounded sad, but she wasn’t sure why; her father wasn’t letting her move her head. That was until she fell. She was on her back, surrounded by a lot of people that found the strangest of place to take a nap, when a woman with shoulder-length black hair appeared above her. Before she could sit up, however, she was in the woman’s arms within the blink of an eye, being held just like her father was holding her moments ago? Who was this woman, and why was she and a strange blonde woman hissing at everyone else in the room?

Story 3:

She was running. Fast and hard, as far as her little vampire legs could take her. Her maker didn’t choose a very good age to turn her, considering she was stuck as a fifteen-year-old for all of eternity. She wasn’t looking where she was going, constantly watching behind her, her paranoia of old vampires rising as she found herself alone and without her maker in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness.

Like she said, she should have been looking where she was going. That one mistake caused her to run into something hard, almost concrete. She fell flat on her ass and looked up at the offending whatever to shout at for doing absolutely nothing, considering it was an inanimate object. But when she looked up, it wasn’t a wall or a building. It wasn’t even an object at all. It was a brown-haired woman with an olive complexion, staring at her with black eyes. Great, you run right into the one thing you weren’t supposed to: old vampires. The woman was growling, but stopped when their eyes locked. A man with the same hair and skin color came out of nowhere, pulling the woman away as they continued to stare at each other in shock. Who was this woman, and why does she suddenly feel like she would make all of her problems disappear? Why does she fill some weird, missing void of parental care that she didn’t even know she needed in the first place?

Story 4:

My name is Tanya Denali and I have always believed in fate. I know that fate has certain things in store for me that I probably won’t understand until later on in my life, but this one just takes the cake. I find myself wandering around in some hole-in-the-wall bookstore, staring into the eyes of some woman that just bumped into me. I would offer to pick up the things that she had dropped in the process, but fate interrupted all current functions of my brain. After one thousand years of living, I have finally found my mate. The only thing is, her wife just called her name, and she’s pregnant.

Story 5:

It’s 1253 AD, and she’s just been found in the middle of a forest in Slovakia. The problem is, she’s Lithuanian. She was running, she just wasn’t aware that she had ran that far. The woman was blonde and began trying to tell her things that she didn’t understand, one of them being that she was upír, or in her language, vampyras. But that wasn’t true, was it? She didn’t want to go with the woman, but she was trying to help her, so why not? She was in a strange place and the woman wanted to help her.

When they arrived at the strange woman’s home, there was another older woman, blonde like the one that was standing next to her. Apparently, she had caused a commotion, because three young, blonde women came from another room, staring at her strangely, but the women in the room were arguing about her, the one who brought her home talking about children and how the other woman already three, but why were these people so strange, and why did they look like her?

Story 6:

They were wandering in the forest. Altair, or Tilly, as her sister Aroon liked to call her, was carefully scouring her surroundings, making sure they weren’t being followed. They were just minding their own business, finally free after fifty years of seclusion with their strict vampire parents. But that wasn’t what caused them to stop. Two, fifteen-year-old girls weren’t something that you normally found in the forest, but they knew that not many people would be out here, so they didn’t really need to avoid anything. What caught them off guard was the scents of a large coven of vampires that was just over the other side of this clearing. Should they investigate, or were they going to get caught up in a situation like they just were with their makers?

Story 7:

It’s just an average day in the early two-thousands, the Uley pack was minding their own business, just doing their patrols like they would ordinarily, but that was until they came across a very old shifter patrolling in the woods. Apparently, their territory ran right next to that of another pack of all female shifters, and they just met their Alpha. Things were tense, but then again, when were they not when it came to creating a treaty. Sam thought it would be a good idea, no one was home and he needed to have a safe place to discuss things. The strange Alpha was kind, going along with whatever, he wanted. However, when she arrived in some strange home in the middle of the woods, she could hear the male Alpha asking his imprint and some woman named Sue to leave until they had finished their business.

She was fine with everything, and nothing was complicated. But, of course, Fate always had it out for her. The moment the older woman, whom she assumed was Sue, stepped out of that house, her whole world shifted.


End file.
